


Both, Mine

by clawstoagunfight



Series: Three Is A Pattern [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Major Sciles Feels, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post canon, Rimming, Sunburn, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawstoagunfight/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a grueling junior year, Scott makes a spur-of-the-moment decision to take his dad up on an offer to spend some time at his beach house. Scott brings Stiles and Isaac with him in the hopes of finally getting them to start acting less like they simply tolerate each other and more like they're actually pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning wanting to write smut, so I spent the better part of my afternoon writing what it probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written. Also my first threesome. Yay.
> 
> HUGE thanks to my beta [thewolfthatwrites](../users/thewolfthatwrites/pseuds/thewolfthatwrites) for the amazingly quick turn around on this.

It’s a spur-of-the-moment decision to visit Scott’s dad at his beach house. Scott knows his father is only offering because the years of pent up guilt from how he treated him and his mom is starting to weigh on him. He’s never been a good dad; not really. He was never there for Scott like his mom, never loved him like his mom. Still, though, when his dad calls him up during the summer before his senior year and offers up the use of his beach house if he comes for a visit, Scott jumps on it.

Junior year seems to have been dragging on forever—what with the alpha pack and the Darach—and Scott wants a little break. He wants some semblance of normalcy back in his life; craves it. He’s grown up a lot in the last year—had to—and he feels the change within himself as something visceral.

He’s different now; an alpha of his own pack. It’s nice in a way he never thought it would be, to have people around him that count on him, that he can rely back on. He has a pack, full of humans and non-humans, and they make him feel like he’s doing something right.

So when his father offers the chance for him and a couple friends to come and visit, Scott brings his second and third—Stiles and Isaac.

They head up on a Tuesday. Scott’s dad, for all of his good intentions about changing and being a better dad, only sticks around long enough to have a somewhat awkward dinner with them before he’s leaving, saying he’s got a bunch of work to do. He says he’ll be back in a couple days. Scott isn’t upset. He’s surprised that his dad stuck around even as long as he did, and besides, three teenagers with a house on the beach to themselves is nothing to sneer at. It’s his dad’s way of showing that he cares enough for Scott and his friends to have a little fun.

Scott appreciates it. He especially appreciates it because he’s been trying (and failing) to think of a way to get Stiles and Isaac to interact more. He’s the alpha; he knows that the two of them don’t really get along. He also knows that it’s his fault, that it was his actions that caused what friction there is with his and Stiles’ friendship. He also knows, though, that there were certain things that happened in the past that he needed a werewolf by his side for, not a human. Isaac is a good beta—maybe even the best—but Scott wouldn’t be anywhere without his best friend’s constant, unwavering support.

So he brings them both with him. It’s a good opportunity for bonding—just stupid, mindless fun. They stay up way too late eating junk food until all of their stomachs are making riotous sounds and Isaac surprises everyone by being the first to puke. The beach house is only a one bedroom, so they all end up crashing in heaps of blankets in the living room.

They wake up late the next day and Scott makes eggs for everyone. They spend most of the afternoon in and out of the ocean, half-heartedly trying to drown each other. Eventually they go in to fuel their stomachs and Isaac offers to help Stiles cook, since Scott made them breakfast. They make homemade pizzas and finish it off with ice cream while they veg out on the couch and have a Back to the Future marathon (because Isaac has never seen them, and Stiles is offended).

They all fall asleep on the couch and when Scott wakes up the following day, he’s got Isaac’s legs in his lap and Stiles’ head on his shoulder. He goes to take a shower and when he walks back into the living room, Stiles and Isaac are laughing with each other. Scott smiles. _Progress_. _Maybe they’ll get along after all._

It’s that moment that his phone rings. “Hey dad!” he greets over the line.

His dad clears his throat. “Scott. I’m sorry, but it looks like I won’t make it to the beach house tonight after all, but I’ll see you tomorrow for sure. Are you kids still doing okay?”

Isaac is looking over at him, obviously listening in to the conversation, worried about how Scott will react. It’s nice that Scott doesn’t have to tell his beta how much he wants things with his father to work out, so he smiles a little at him. Isaac relaxes and turns to where Stiles is asking what’s going on and what his dad said. Isaac fills Stiles in as Scott answers. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re good. It’s no problem. I know you’re busy.”

“Okay. Well, I’ve got to go. Have fun!” With that he hangs up.

“So…” Stiles starts, “what’s the plan for today?”

Scott walks over and sits down next to Stiles, forcing him to move over closer to Isaac. “Well, we could go to a movie? Or the park? Or hang here some more. I honestly never get tired of the ocean.”

Isaac reclines against the arm of the couch and stretches his legs out over Stiles’ and Scott’s laps. Scott is surprised and a little impressed when Stiles doesn’t immediately move his legs off and instead settles his hands on Isaac’s knees. “Well, this is my first time by the ocean, so I vote for more swimming.”

Two votes. It’s settled. Stiles looks resigned to another day in the sun and winces when he catches a little sunburn from the day before on his shoulder. Scott tries not to laugh, but he knows Stiles knows this is the way the pack works. Its one thing he’s done as alpha that’s maybe a little unconventional, but he runs his pack as a democracy—or as close to one as a pack can be. Everyone gets a vote, everyone is important, but the majority decides.

“Fine, but Isaac has to make me breakfast.” Stiles says as he hits playfully at Isaac’s knees.

Isaac snorts. “Keep dreaming, Stilinski.”

“Rude.”

They all make their way into the kitchen and Isaac pours Stiles a bowl of cereal, which elects a groan from Stiles and a laugh from Scott before they head out into the noonday sun.

The day’s a little cooler and they spend almost the entire afternoon outside. By the time Scott’s stomach starts to growl, he notices that Stiles is asleep face-down on his towel. Scott wonders how long he’s been asleep and how neither he or Isaac noticed, and then he sees the angry sunburn all over Stiles’ back.

“Stiles!” he shouts, trying to wake up the sleeping teen. Stiles wakes with a flourish before the pain registers and he’s cursing, practically running into the house.

“Damnit, damnit.” Stiles is muttering when Scott and Isaac walk in. He looks miserable. In this light, Scott can see that his back is almost lobster-red.

“Maybe you should go take a cold shower,” Isaac offers. “It might help to draw out the heat.”

“Yeah.” Stiles mumbles. “Yeah, okay,” before he disappears into the bedroom with the house’s one and only bathroom.

They hear the shower turn on and quickly make up some sandwiches. Scott is on his third, Isaac on his second, when Stiles walks out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Isaac gets up and makes a sandwich for Stiles and Scott gets up to retrieve the bottle of aloe from the fridge.

They all eat in silence before Stiles grabs the bottle of aloe and heads back into the bedroom. Scott is just following Isaac into the living room when they both hear a thump and a hiss from the bedroom. They are both in the doorway in seconds, rushing into the room.

Stiles is dressed in only a pair of underwear, on his knees and reaching under the bed.

“What are you doing?” Scott demands.

Stiles jerks and hits the back of his shoulder on the bed frame, giving a small yelp when the metal hits his sunburn. “Goddamn!” He yells before he gets out from under the bed and looks up at the two werewolves. “The aloe rolled under. I was just trying to get it.”

Stiles looks miserable. Scott can all but smell the pain and discomfort rolling off of him. He sighs. “Stiles, just lay on the bed. I’ll get it.”

Isaac puts his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “I got it,” he says before he crawls under the bed to retrieve the aloe.

“C’mon, Stiles, just lay down. I’ll help you with the aloe. I’m your alpha, just let me take care of you.”

Stiles looks like he’s about to protest when Isaac reappears and hands the bottle to Scott, but then he thinks better of it and lays face down on the bed with a small sigh. Scott sits down on the bed next to him and Isaac sits on his other side. Scott doesn’t have to say anything to Isaac. He’s a good beta; he knows that when a pack member is in pain, the rest of the pack helps. This is no different. They each squirt some aloe into their hands and start to gently massage the cold substance into Stiles’ overheated skin.

Stiles gasps a little at the sudden cold before he relaxes into the touches. Scott is working on his shoulders and back while Isaac works on the backs of his legs. Scott lets the aloe dry a little before he and Isaac start on a second coat, this time using their touches to draw out what is left of the pain in inky black lines. Scott can feel how relaxed Stiles is, can feel his contentment.

Scott thinks about stopping the touches when he can sense that most of Stiles’ pain is gone, but the aloe makes his skin so soft, so he keeps touching Stiles—over his back, his arms, his neck and shoulders. Isaac does the same; soft, feather-light touches over Stiles’ legs, his feet, the backs of his thighs. Stiles’ sunburn looks better already—now more of a soft pink instead of a smarting red.

It’s a little while later, when Stiles starts to shift under their hands—when his body starts to react to those touches, to the warmth of skin on skin—and he tells them that they can stop anytime, with a note of embarrassment to the words. But they don’t. Scott shares a look with Isaac over Stiles’ back, sees that Isaac is touching—caressing—the skin just below Stiles’ ass, fingertips working just under the legs on his underwear. Isaac bites his lip, stares back at Scott, and moves his hand down under the edge of Stiles’ underwear until his fingers are just grazing between Stiles’ slightly spread thighs.

Stiles gasps, this time for an entirely different reason and Scott feels something crash inside of him. He feels a wave of possessiveness so strong that it draws a sound from his throat that is the closest thing to a growl he’s ever made. He doesn’t think, just acts on his alpha instincts, and reaches out to settle his hands under the waistband of Stiles’ underwear, each hand covering a cheek, giving Stiles’ ass a hard squeeze that draws a broken sound from Stiles’ lips. Isaac stills his hands, looking between them and Scott’s like he doesn’t understand what he did wrong.

“Mine,” Scott bites out, forcing back his shift. Stiles is back to being a ball of tension under him and Scott experimentally kneads at the globes of his ass until he hears the other man let out a soft breath.

Slowly, Isaac removes his hands from Stiles entirely and sits back. Stiles shifts under Scott so that he can look over at Isaac. “No, why did you stop touching me?” Stiles sounds the closest to wrecked Scott’s ever heard him. “Isaac.” The word comes out almost as begging.

Scott moves his hands to pull down Stiles’ underwear, just enough so that his ass is exposed. He doesn’t miss the way Isaac is looking at Stiles, doesn’t miss the way Isaac’s pupils dilate when Stiles says his name. It takes another long moment before Isaac is looking to Scott, as if asking permission.

“Can I?” he asks tentatively.

“I—he’s mine. You can’t have him.”

Stiles shifts and Scott feels a hand settle on his thigh. “Scott,” Stiles’ voice is quiet, “can’t I be both of yours?”

The question is simple, but it draws an almost keening sound from both of the wolves. Scott barely has enough time to nod his consent to Isaac before they are both touching him, fingers digging into Stiles’ skin maybe a little too hard considering his sunburn, but he doesn’t complain. Isaac is starting to wolf out, his claws quickly making scraps of Stiles’ underwear before he takes a deep breath and controls himself, not wanting to hurt him. Scott is settling himself between Stiles’ legs. He pushes his legs further apart and spreads Stiles’ ass with his thumbs. Scott feels himself calm at the first touch of his finger to Stiles’ hole. Isaac is moving up, twisting Stiles’ head so that he can press their mouths together. Scott takes that moment to lean down and licks a stripe along Stiles’ pale thigh.

He can feel him shudder beneath him, can feel his body tighten when he brings his tongue to circle Stiles’ hole. Scott uses his thumbs to make more room, to gently pull at the puckered flesh before his tongue is soothing the sensation. Stiles is hot and tight when he just barely presses his tongue into the depths. The first taste of him makes the alpha in Scott settle. _Mine. I tasted him first_.

Scott moves his mouth down, following the path down until he takes one of Stiles’ balls into his mouth, sucking at the sac, rolling it around on his tongue, before he moves to the other one. Somewhere above him, he can hear the snap of elastic—a waistband—and then the soft slap of skin on skin.

He moves back to lick at Stiles’ ass again and then leans back to blow cold air over the wet skin. Stiles moans and Scott takes a moment to look up over the line of Stiles’ naked body. Isaac has worked his way partly under Stiles so they are laying chest to chest, mouths busy working at each other’s lips. Stiles’ hand is inside of Isaac’s swim trunks and Scott can see the shape of him jerking the other teen off. Isaac is making small sounds that Stiles swallows down and he’s canting his hips into his hand.

Isaac breaks the kiss, like he can feel Scott looking at them, and stares at his alpha, eyes golden. Stiles moves down to kiss along Isaac’s neck and Isaac tilts his head, just a little, just enough to have the alpha inside of him come flaring back to the surface. He shoves his tongue into Stiles’ hole all in one go, ripping a cry from Stiles’ throat, breaking the hickey he’d been trying to work into Isaac’s skin. Stiles spreads his legs wider, all attention gone from Isaac, his hand forgotten in Isaac’s pants.

Isaac doesn’t seem to notice, not when he’s just staring at Scott, keeping eye contact with him as Scott thrusts his tongue in and out of Stiles. Eventually Isaac moves. He takes the hand out of his trunks and crawls back down the bed. He seems to consider something for a moment before he slips his trunks off and pulls Stiles’ legs a little further apart so he can settle between them next to Scott. Isaac’s long fingers sneak in to help spread Stiles’ ass and Scott growls, tongue still inside of his friend. Isaac gets the message and doesn’t move in, just watches as Scott keeps rimming Stiles.

It isn’t until Scott replaces his tongue with a fingertip that he feels Isaac’s mouth at his jaw. Scott looks over to see Isaac mere inches from him. Isaac leans in slowly, licking at Scott’s mouth like he’s trying to taste Stiles, and Scott kisses him—hard. He bites at Isaac’s bottom lip until he tastes blood before he moves away. Isaac’s cut is healed by the time he looks, but his lips are still bruised. He leans in again and kisses him softer this time before he pulls away to look back at where Stiles is bucking into the mattress.

“Lube.” Scott grits out. “There has to be some here.” At Isaac’s look, Scott just grits his teeth. “I smelled it when we got here. Find it.”

Isaac does as he’s told, standing in one graceful movement that showcases his bobbing erection in the most beautifully obscene way. Scott’s mouth waters for a taste of it, but then Isaac is moving into the bathroom. He’s only in there long enough for Scott to press his tongue in alongside his finger. Stiles is still moaning when Isaac comes back, bottle of lube in hand.

“You’ll never guess where I found this at.” Scott stops what he’s doing to cock an eyebrow at Isaac. Isaac just grins and crawls back to the spot he was laying in before. Scott moves away from Stiles to make room. “I found it in Stiles’ bag” he whispers as he starts to kiss along Scott’s neck. Scott lets out a low moan when Isaac’s teeth catch on his earlobe.

“Fuck, Scott. Isaac. _Please_.” The plea comes from Stiles and both Scott and Isaac stop what they’re doing to look at him. He’s on his elbows looking back at them, a flush working from his face down to his collarbones. He looks absolutely wrecked, arousal coming off of him in waves. He shifts onto his side and Scott leans back to let him move. He rolls—albeit gingerly—onto his back and looks down at them. His cock is hard, curving up toward his stomach; the tip shaded dark pink and already dripping precum.

Scott doesn’t say anything, just holds out his hand for the lube. Isaac hands it to him and he pops the cap, pouring a small amount onto his fingers. Scott shifts onto his knees before he reaches down to slowly press a finger into Stiles. Stiles lets out a shaky breath when Scott works in until the second knuckle. It isn’t long before he adds a second finger into the tight heat. Stiles’ hips jerk and he whimpers a little at the stretch, but Isaac is there to pull the pain away until Stiles is limp and boneless bellow them. Scott works his finger in and out, stretching and scissoring and pressing inside until he feels Stiles loosen enough for what he wants next.

“Hold your legs apart, Stiles.” Scott tells him, still working two fingers inside of his body. Stiles does as his alpha commands and moves his hands to the un-burnt backs of his thighs, bending his knees and opening his stance. Scott hears Isaac let out a shaky breath next to him at the view and Scott leans over to whisper “help me” into his ear.

Isaac swallows audibly, looking over to Scott like he can’t believe what he said. Scott just moves his fingers in a little deeper, drawing a gasp from Stiles as he throws his head back against the mattress.

Isaac takes that as his cue to join. He adds a little lube to his fingers before he is slowly— _slowly_ —pressing a finger into Stiles, alongside Scott’s two.

The sound Stiles makes should be criminal; something high and needy that cuts through Scott like a knife. Scott and Isaac watch—transfixed—as Stiles’ erection twitches up to press against his abdomen for a moment and then pull away with a line of sticky precum clinging to his stomach.

Scott moans and Isaac whimpers. Scott feels his erection, almost painfully hard, pulsing in the confines of the trunks that he’s still wearing. Isaac starts to move his finger and Scott momentarily forgets. They move their fingers, working Stiles a little bit more open together, until Scott once again captures Isaac’s lips in a bruising kiss. “Add another.”

Isaac stills. “What? I can’t. I don’t want to hurt him.”

The concern in Isaac’s voice makes the alpha in him content that his beta cares for another member of the pack so much, so he tries again. “It’s okay. Stiles can take it. Add another.”

Isaac bites his lip and adds another finger. Stiles draws in a shaky breath but doesn’t complain, so Isaac calms a little next to him. It isn’t long until Scott decides this isn’t enough—isn’t nearly enough—and he adds a third finger and a little more lube.

“F-fuck!” Stiles shouts as his body shudders, his legs quivering in his hold. He closes his eyes. “Scott—Isaac! Please. Please please _please_.”

“What Stiles?” Scott’s voice is rough, “What do you want? Tell me.”

He swallows hard and opens his eyes, perfect honey brown looking into his own dark eyes. “You. Please. I just want you. Either of you. Both of you.”

Scott feels his eyes flare red and he closes them, slowly pulling out his fingers. He can hear Isaac do the same next to him. He only opens his eyes when he feels hands at his waistband. Isaac is there, slowly dragging the article of clothing down Scott’s hips. Scott lifts his legs to help and then Isaac is suddenly there, between his legs, tentatively licking at the head of his cock. Scott moans and Isaac looks up, wrapping his lips around the swollen tip and sucking for all he’s worth. It’s almost too much, almost painful, but it feels so good that Scott works his clean hand into Isaac’s hair, tugging sharply and drawing a sound from Isaac’s throat that he feels on his cock when Isaac takes him deeper into his mouth.

Scott feels close already, just from the first touch he’s had since this started and he pulls Isaac away from where he’s swallowing him down. “Enough.”

Isaac looks almost distressed. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“Shh.” Scott soothes him, running a hand down the side of his head. “You were good. You were perfect. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He hums. “You’re such a good beta. Always doing what’s right. Always trying to take care of everyone else, make sure everyone is happy.”

Isaac all but keens under the praise, nuzzling his head against Scott’s hand. He says “I learned from the best” before he presses a chaste kiss to Scott’s hipbone.

Scott looks over to see Stiles watching them, propped up on his elbows. He gives Scott a grin that the other man can’t help but answer before he nudges Isaac. “Isaac, you remember that pack takes care of each other?”

Isaac sits back, moving onto his knees. “Of course.”

Scott doesn’t break eye contact with Stiles. He wants to see his reaction, wants to see just how much of himself Stiles is willing to give. “Help me take care of Stiles.”

He watches as the idea catches in Stiles mind. Thankfully Scott knows his best friend enough to see the signs that he wants it. He thinks he’d be able to sense the want even without being a werewolf. His heartbeat picks up when Stiles moves his eyes to look at Isaac, biting his lip and nodding.

After that it’s just maneuvering them, Scott leaning against the headboard, Stiles straddling his hips. Scott pops the cap of the lube and adds a generous amount to his hand, slicking himself up. Stiles moves above him, lifting himself so that Scott can line up his cock to Stiles still-slick entrance. Isaac watches from the foot of the bed as Scott slowly lowers Stiles down onto his erection.

It’s better than anything Scott’s ever felt before. So tight. So hot. _Mine._ Stiles is moaning again and again and he thinks he hears his name, but then he’s moving his hips, and all thought is forgotten. Stiles takes him so good. He takes every inch of his hardness and loves it. He writhes on top of Scott, bucking in frantic desperation, wanting more, wanting all of it until Scott has to move his hands to Stiles’ hips to control him. He doesn’t want this over yet, doesn’t want Stiles to come too soon. He wants to give him so much more pleasure, and wants Isaac to be a part of it.

He slows his thrusts until he’s barely moving inside of Stiles at all—more pressing against his prostate than rubbing it. His vice-like grip keeping Stiles from doing anything about it, even though he does voice his complaints. Scott looks over Stiles shoulder and sees Isaac, still perfectly perched at the foot of the bed, his erection throbbing between his thighs. “Come here, Isaac.”

Isaac is moving in a heartbeat, settling himself behind Stiles, careful not to press against his sunburn. “What do you want me to do?”

Scott takes a moment to snake a hand around from Stiles’ hip to his ass. He presses a fingertip in beside his cock and Stiles yells something unintelligible. He keeps moving though and when he feels Stiles relax he adds in a second fingertip. Stiles just gasps a little and falls forward so his forehead settles against Scott’s neck.

Isaac is watching with a look Scott can’t decipher. “I’m not sure I understand…”

Scott just lifts the corner of his mouth at Isaac and moves his fingers so that they catch and pull on Stiles rim. Stiles just whimpers against his shoulder. “Stiles wants us. _Both_  of us.”

The explanation lingers in the air for just a moment before recognition flashes across Isaac’s face. Scott sees the want there, sees the moment his eyes flash gold and he wills his wolf down. He doesn’t ask if Scott’s sure. Doesn’t worry about hurting Stiles; not this time. He trusts his alpha to know the limitations of his pack members, and Scott relishes in that.

Isaac finds the previously forgotten bottle of lube and quickly makes work of slicking up his cock. He moves into the space between Scott’s thighs, behind Stiles and just watches for a moment as Scott thrusts into him, his fingers pulling Stiles open wider so Isaac can join him. He only looks for a moment, before the lust and the want overwhelm him and he settles the head of his cock next to Scott’s shaft and pushes in at the same moment Scott removes his fingers.

Stiles thrashes between them, like he isn’t sure if his body wants to struggle or shudder at the too-full sensation. He’s making little choked-off whimpers of pain and the alpha in Scott doesn’t like that, not at all. He moves a hand to the small of Stiles’ back and takes his pain at the same time he presses a kiss to his lips. Stiles settles all at once, melting into the duel embrace, relaxing his body so the cocks inside of him are easier to take. The kiss is slow and thorough, and gets Stiles’ mind off the pain enough that when Scott starts to pump in and out again—the friction of Isaac’s cock rubbing against his inside of all that tight heat better than anything he’s ever felt—Stiles just lets out string after string of moans.

Isaac starts to move once he’s sure that Stiles likes it—and from the sounds pouring from his mouth, he does. Isaac thrusts his hips experimentally and when both Scott and Stiles moan, he knows he’s doing something right. Scott watches as Isaac throws his head back, the long line of his neck exposed. He breaks from Stiles’ kiss to pull Isaac in, so that he can bite against all that pale flesh. He knows the bite won’t last long, but he wants to _mark_ , wants to have both of them, wants everyone to know that Stiles and Isaac belong to _him_ and him alone.

They rock together like that; the three of them finding pleasure in each other’s bodies. Harder and harder and faster and faster until they can’t tell one person’s moans from another. Scott is leaving bruises on Stiles’ hips but he doesn’t care. He can feel his orgasm building; feel in the way Isaac’s thrusts are starting to lose rhythm that he’s close, too. Scott hears Isaac’s heart start to speed up at the same time that his movements take on an almost desperate drive into Stiles’ body.

“Pull out,” he all but yells at his beta. Isaac looks stricken for a moment and cants his hips again. Scott feels his eyes flash. “I said. Pull. Out.”

Isaac makes a wounded sound, but does as he’s told, slowly pulling out of Stiles’ body. “Can I—?”

Scott doesn’t answer—just nods. Isaac’s hand is around his cock and stroking once—twice—before he’s cumming over Stiles’ ass and Scott’s thighs, moaning out their names as he collapses back onto the bed.

Scott feels Stiles shiver against him—probably at the feel of so much warm cum dripping down over his ass. Scott doesn’t stop his hips from snapping up and down as he drags a finger through Isaac’s cum before he presses the finger into Stiles. Isaac lets out a whimper from the end of the bed and Stiles just closes his eyes and bites his lip.

“Scott,” Stiles lets out a whimper, “Scott, please. Touch me.”

Scott waits until Stiles opens his eyes—waits until he’s drowning in those whiskey browns—and runs a hand through his hair, pulling him closer. He peppers soft kisses all over his face, his jaw, the sides of his neck, until Stiles is a whimpering mess in his arms. He can feel his body straining above him, wanting so badly for completion, but _just_ shy.

“Good,” Scott moans against his best friend’s throat. “Fuck Stiles, you’re so good. Always. The best. Mine. Always mine.” Scott slides the hand from his hair down his torso, until it brushes against Stiles’ leaking cock and he wraps it in a tight grip.

Stiles shouts his name so loudly that Scott would be worried if the beach house had neighbors. “Scott! I can’t—gonna—”

“Cum. Cum for me. Please, Stiles. God, _please_.” Scott doesn’t even know how much he needs it, needs this, until Stiles is shuddering on his cock, erupting in his hand, body going tight and clenching everywhere, drowning him in too much heat, too much—just too much.

Scott traps his mouth in a kiss when Stiles cums, swallowing down all of his moans. He feels his own orgasm start to build to new heights; feels it start in his toes, work its way up until it’s all but being ripped from somewhere deep inside of him. He lets out a cry that sounds more like a howl to his own ears, body bucking into Stiles’ well-used hole again and again. He doesn’t even have time to warn Stiles, or to pull out, before his knot starts to swell. Stiles lets out a breathy gasp at the sensation. “What?—Scott, what’s—”

“Shh,” he whisper-shouts, “It’s my knot. It’s okay, you can take it.” Scott cants his hips up sharply. “You’re so good, Stiles. I know you can take it. Take it. Take me. _Fuck!_ Be mine.”

Stiles is still breathing hard from his own orgasm and he’s starting to go boneless around Scott. “Yes. Yes, I’m yours,” he murmurs.

It’s like those words flip a switch inside of him and his orgasm hits him like a freight train. It crashes into him, drags him under the tow, wrings him out until he’s quivering and moaning and writhing below Stiles. The only thing keeping him anchored is the knot that’s swelling inside of Stiles, stretching him even more, keeping Scott locked inside, keeping him surrounded by all that is his.

Stiles is collapsed on top of him, forehead pressing against his shoulder. His arms are wrapped around Scott’s waist and Scott is running his own hands up and down Stiles’ sides. The position gives him a perfect view of Isaac at the end of the bed. He looks like he wants to say something, but isn’t sure if he should or not. Scott doesn’t make him ask, though. He just holds out a hand to him, and the beta scrambles over to their end of the bed.

Stiles shifts his arm and moves it around Isaac’s back, drawing him into the circle of their embrace. Isaac makes a sound of contentment when he settles his head on Scott’s arm, Stiles’ arm wrapped around his back. Scott sneaks a hand around Isaac’s waist and pulls him and Stiles each a little closer. He’s careful not to jostle Stiles too much—doesn’t want his still-swelling knot to cause the other man any pain.

It isn’t long before the three of them are drifting to sleep, still tied and tangled in each other’s embrace. The last thing Scott thinks before sleep claims him is that Stiles and Isaac are both his now.

_Both mine._

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all comments and/or criticisms are accepted and appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (No, seriously, I love comments.)
> 
> (Also, follow me on tumblr! [clawstoagunfight](http://clawstoagunfight.tumblr.com/))


End file.
